Mikaal Tomas (New Earth)
He later suffered amnesia and turned up in Opal City where he met other Starmen, Jack and Ted Knight. Originally, Mikaal wore a medallion containing a sonic crystal around his neck, however, the gem eventually became embedded in his chest, allowing him fire bolts of energy. Justice League: Cry for Justice When Mikaal's boyfriend Tony was visiting his parents in New York City, he was murdered by an assassin. When Mikaal found out he was devastated and sought revenge against his partner's murderer. On his search he encountered another hero Congorilla. The pair realized they had both lost someone close to them as Congorilla had just lost his friend Freedom Beast. The duo traveled to Paris, where they found the two armored assassins who were the ones who had murdered their loved ones. Mikaal prevented Congorilla from crossing the line and killing his opponent during a battle with the criminal Prometheus's people. They questioned Arak Wind-Walker and Penny Dreadful with only Arak willing to tell them what he knew. Penny attacked Arak for this though Mikaal takes her down in short order. While they do get some useful intelligence the trail goes cold. The pair meet up with Animal Man and asked him for help. He agreed to help them and three of them travel to the Justice League Watchtower, only to find the Justice League battling Prometheus. It was revealed during the battle that the Prometheus hired the assassins to kill Tony and Freedom Beast. Mikaal and his friend however were defeated, and Prometheus escaped after devastating Star City. Mikaal and Congorilla later helped the Justice League search for survivors in the ruins of Star City. Justice League Mikaal was still with the Justice League when they battled Doomsday. It was discovered that Mikaal's gem somehow affected Saint Walker's Blue Power Ring. Mikaal later helped the Atom, when they were shrunken down and sent inside the Shade's brain. The two heroes freed Shade from Eclipso's control, allowing the Justice League to defeat him once and for all. On a mission to the extra dimensional world of Gemworld Mikaal was injured in battle and when he returned to Earth he resigned from the Justice League. However the whole team officially disbanded shortly after this anyway. | Powers = * : As a non-terrestrial being, Mikaal's body chemistry is different from that of a human, providing him with different physical attributes, such as the ability to exist in the vacuum of space longer than a human. ** : Despite being 112 years old Mikaal still appears as a man in his prime. | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Sonic Crystal: Mikaal possesses a sonic crystal which was originally worn around his neck, but is now embedded in his chest. The crystal grants limited superhuman abilities such as the power of flight and energy projection. ** : Mikaal is capable of directional flight and levitation due to his fusion with the sonic crystal. ** : Mikaal can project concussive blasts of energy which he uses for offensive attack. Like the power of flight, this too is an extension of his bonding with the sonic crystal in his chest. Able to shoot multiple energy blasts at the same time. Also he is able to direct the energy blasts. ** ** ** *** | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mikaal's planet Talok III and Talok VIII (the home of Shadow Lass) are sister planets in the same star system. The natives of both world are the same species (Talokite), due to colonization within the local star system many years ago. Talokites from Talok III tend to have darker skin than Talokites from Talok VIII, but in both cases the skin is blue. | Trivia = * Mikaal identifies himself as being gay , even though he has had sexual relationships women as well as men. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Starman (comics) | Links = * Starman at DCU Guide }} Category:Starman Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Empowered by Equipment